


My sunshine 🏳️🌈

by Ellie_rawson8



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT love story 🏳️🌈, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_rawson8/pseuds/Ellie_rawson8
Summary: A cute lgbt love story about friends who fall in love but have to keep it a secret from the homophobic world around them . The  2 girls love keeps them happy and gives them a break from the trauma of abusive relationships , a sad past , drugs as alchohol and bullying . Enjoy :)





	My sunshine 🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> A cute LGBT 🏳️🌈 love story , hope you like it :) ✨

“ Sh*t ! “ Fleur jolted awake as her mother screamed up this stairs - “ GET UP NOW “ Fleur and her mother didn’t get on at the best of times, especially after her father had cheated and moved to live in France with his new girlfriend . Fleur quickly changed into her battered school clothes and snatched a redbull from the fridge . “ Now , get out the house and catch the bus “ her mother said whilst slouched on the couch sipping a tall glass of whiskey , ignoring the fact that it was only 8am . The bus was already , possibly the worst place on earth , but it got worse as she noticed Beth , the school bully , who , to Fleurs luck, happened to hate her the most . Fu*ck .  
, she lifted her hood so that she could disguise her self from being noticed from Beth and her cronies . When the bus finally came to a sudden stop outside the school gates , fleur noticed her friend Kai outside , “ hey , “ they both said shyly . Kai searched through his deep jacket pockets for his cigarettes, “ want some ? “ weed ? “ fleur asked showing a look of angst and disgust in her face , “ no- god no that sh*t stinks - “ “ heh fine , just know your missing out “ Kai muttered . They knew they better head to class but weren’t bothered by learning anymore , due to a lack of motivation for life in general . Some time later it was 3rd period already , Kai and Fleur had spent most of the time in the toilets , listening to music , but Fleur realised she should probably head to art - it was her favourite lesson after all , she hadn’t been in a while and had forgotten about pretty much everyone in the class including the teacher , “ what was her name again ?” Kai was still in the toilet , probably high by now , she still couldn’t understand why he smoked weed - the thought made think “ ew , “ but anyway , back to art she went , only just noticing how run down the school had gotten lately . The day was going “ just fabulous “ she said with a sigh closing her eyes not noticing she was stood scarily close to a beautiful girl whom she’d never met before , taking a quick glance charming features and the shiniest pair of doc Marten boots Fleur had ever seen - my god she was gorgeous, she stopped herself - she’d never thought about a girl like that before , but instantly liked it and forced a shy “ hello “ out of her mouth . The girl replied with “ hey “ In a soft sweet voice . fleur noticed her eccentric yet fashionable outfit , combining a colourful striped crop shirt and deep blue cuffed jeans and jazzy earrings - Fleur couldn’t help but smile instantly , she wanted to scream about how much she loved her outfit but she can’t dress like that because her mum wouldn’t let her , but she didn’t , instead she asked “ name ? “ the girl had a sweet voice and replied with “ Abby “ it seemed her name was just a regular, normal , nothing like what Fleur had expected .  
Soon after they walked to art awkwardly both trying to start conversation, but failing - you could tell that they were both introverts until finally they arrived at the classroom , “ Late . Once again Fleur “ “ GET INSIDE, you too Abby ! “ “ honestly girls late , again ! “ the pair sat down next to each other and shared a fixed stare in awe of each other , “ I hate this class , it’s crap. “ Abby said . Fleur agreed , still lost in her beautiful green eyes . When The lesson was finished the girls made a quick exit . , “ want to meet me at the park later ? “ Abby asks Fleur nervously ( showing clear signs of having a crush on Her ) Fleur is extremely excited by this and has to stop herself for jumping up and down in joy - “ of course “ she says calmly , hiding her excitement, it had seemed Abby felt the same way . “ amazing how another boring, sh*tty day could turn great in one minute . Once school had finished , Fleur didn’t bother heading home , “ what’s the point ?” She thought to herself , she knew she wasn’t wanted there anyway . So , instead she went to the park , just as she had planned ,to meet Abby , her gorgeous face shining in the bright evening sunlight making the golden highlights in her short brown hair catch in the sun and glisten . Abby’s face lit up as soon as she saw Fleur’s familiar yet unique facial features, “Hi” they both said , perfectly in time , they smiled , as Fleur sat down on the hand knitted blankets laid before her , “ well , do you like them ? “ Abby asked , confused, Fleur looked at the blankets below her , “ ah , these. Yes of course ,they’re pretty ! “ Fleur knew Abby had made them and thought  
“ wow , could this girl be any more prefect ? “ Abby snapped her fingers in front of Fleur’s face sassily , noticing she’d zoned out completely. “ you ok there Fleur ? 😂 “ she laughed and smirked at her .  
A couple of hours later there they were still under the same tree in the park on the knitted blankets, but this time it was dark , neither of them moved , they both wanted to stay forever and secretly admire each other’s beauty under the glistening moonlight . Fleur contemplated asking about Abby’s home life and decided she would wait , but instead she put her arm on hers , there soft skin touched , feeling warm and safe they talke each other endlessly about how school was sh*t and how they both hated that one girl Beth - “ ew , the little BiTcH “ Abby taunted whilst Fleur laughed uncontrollably. Everything seemed perfect , even the fact that it was 12 am on a school night and they were still laid in the park . Soon after Fleur asked “ so , umm how’s life at home Abby ? Fleur immediately regretted everything seeing the uncomfortable look on Abby’s face , “ it’s ok - I guess . “ -silence - “ well honestly it’s not alright , my REAL parents live in America and are business men and women , but they never see me , I’m stuck with my Nan , she’s OK , but no one really CARES , you know ? “  
After hearing Abby’s story Fleur shared hers and the two of them sat in the park and cried , together , one thing Abby didn’t think she’d be doing late on a Tuesday night .  
They clutched each other’s hands tight and hugged , after a while Fleur awkwardly asks Abby “ so , are we like umm - friends now I guess ? “ Abby’s nods and smiles once again , agreeing to meet again tomorrow.  
Fleur head home and skipped happily down the road , “ I wonder if she likes me like - she’s too nice , I hope so , but she’s a GIRL and I’m straight, right? Maybe not - “  
Whilst Abby has similar thoughts whilst riding her bike back home ,  
“ your NOT straight Abby , come on you know it , you love her - but why ? You only met her this morning ? She looked at her faint reflection on the puddles on the pavement , LOOK at you ? Your gay - you know it - “  
The next day Fleur awoke to her alarm and her mother passed out on the couch , this wasn’t a rare occurrence so she left her , “ she’s only drunk “ today seemed like a great day , so she decided to make breakfast or once because caffeine wasn’t enough for today - no .  
She sliced the stale bread and placed in on a plate with some butter , ate quickly and ran out of the door . Catching Abby along the way she ran towards her admiring her new outfit , a thick turtleneck jumper and dungarees with red converse - “ style “ she thought . They both immediately started talking about last nights events , laughing and this time , a LOT less awkward .  
The same journey to school seemed to happen every day but it got better and better , and there secret love for each other seemed to grow. Over each day spent together, Fleur knew Abby was a lesbian and Abby knew Fleur was bi but when was the right time to say? - although they were both 16, neither of them had been in a relationship before and were unsure of how to act . Abby decided she had no chance of being liked back so kept her love for Fleur a secret .  
Ironically Fleur had felt the same.  
There routine of meeting everyday at the park carried on for weeks, every night was similar , talking for hours , hugging , falling asleep on each other and discussing how “ messed up “ there sleep schedule was .  
It was Thursday , the day started as usual by Abby Meeting Fleur and the two cycling to school on their vintage red and yellow bikes that Abby had found in a charity shop one day , but this Thursday felt different. Fleurs mother had punched a huge hole in the wall bruising Fleurs skinny arms, ignoring the fact that it was her daughters 17th birthday, Abby’s Nan had left her in charge of the house as she was taken to hospital for her schizophrenia after having a manic attack whilst Abby was out . They had never been as thankful for each other knowing they weren’t welcome or wanted at home .  
They parked their bikes outside the gates for school and noticed Beth , “ sh*t , not today , please - “  
“ f*ck! “ Beth had noticed Fleurs battered arms and legs and laughed - “ oh look the poor lEsBiaN has gotten beaten up again by her LOVING mother !” Beth taunted as her group of friends cackled behind her as people surrounding whispered between themselves. Abby’s face froze as Fleur stepped forward and glared at Beth , “ look , she thinks she can protect herself ! “ people chuckled , as Beth proceeded to punch Fleur in the face as Abby swore at Beth so she got beat up as well , after everyone had left Fleur still had her headphones in , her classic rock playlist still playing. Abby took out an earphone to listen , they both enjoyed the Beatles and queen , they laid there for a while and edged closer to each other , her words muffled and shaky , Fleur said “ they think were dating. “ “ don’t they ? “ they both sighed “ yep “ . They shared a quick glance as Abby noticed the pride flag sketched onto Fleurs pale hand , “ so um your - “ Abby asked , Fleur replied quickly “ yep “ quietly , Abby edged even closer to Fleur so their noses were almost touching, both of them awkwardly smiled “ heheh “ Fleur leaned in for a small kiss , not expecting to be grabbed around the waist by Abby and kissed back - “ wow “ the girls both said as they stepped back , “ I’ve never kissed anyone before , but I ... I , um , I’d do it again-“ they both giggled and stood up , “ I love you.” Abby said , Fleur wanted to scream in excitement , and she thought she was the one with a HUGE crush on her - “ I - omg .. I love you too , “ Fleurs face was a bright blush pink colour , Abby noticed and laughed . “ so um I guess we better get to class , I don’t fancy getting detention again - “ they laughed and turned around with shocked faces noticing Kai - Fleurs old friend, they had hated each other for a while and hadn’t spoken since Abby and Fleur met , “ so your GaY now - ew -“ Kai said whilst lighting a cigarette, something he was often seen doing , “ why does it matter if I’m “ gAy” anyways ?!” She scowled and grabbed Abby’s hand to walk off . “ the b*tch , honestly ! “ Kai made a quick departure from the situation to avoid getting caught smoking by any teachers . “ at this point we could just run away from all of this , your Nans completely forgotten about you and my mum never wanted me anyway , just imagine Abby -“  
“ when are we leaving then ? “ Abby asked ...


End file.
